User blog:AnnikaDoll/Annika’s Futuristic Mew Contest
Well hi there! I’ve hosted contests before, but nothing like this and not in a while, so excuse me if this is missing anything. And excuse the title, but gosh, I can’t quite put my finger on anything fitting! --- Alright, this Is my Futuristic Mew contest, and it is a sort of design-a-mew contest. No, not just designing an outfit, but also having a world to put your mew in. '''So this contest requires a lot of thought, a lot of designing, and a lot of imagination. ''' We’re breaking a few canon rules and stretching others, and breaking the boundaries on mew mew creation and the mew universe that your mews exist in. ' '''For this contest, what you will be doing is creating a mew mew and a futuristic or technologically advanced setting that your mew mew fits in. And the possibilities are endless. But still, the theme is relatively futuristic and generally alternate universe-y. You can do things like steampunk, electronic, cyberpunk, metropolis, or simple robotic things. Your mew could be a robot, she could be a human, a cyborg, an entirely different species, or anything else! As for the setting, well this is entirely up to you as well. You can have you mew exist in an underwater metropolis, in a post apocolyptic steampunk universe, in a robotic city, in an underground civilization, another planet, or whatever else! For example: If they live in an underwater robo metropolis where the people are being threatened by an outside invader or an enemy race, then your mew can be a civilian of that place infused with an aquatic mammal and with a silvery metallic and oceanic theme. Or she can be an android or a steampunk mermaid! ANYTHING GOES! WHAT I AM LOOKING FOR/WANT ON YOUR ENTRY PAGE *Story of how your character came to be who they are your character is a heroine, anti-hero, rogue, or villain and why/how. *Character Design *The setting/world/background you create for your character to be from or exist in You need, of course, a different design. You cannot have your mew looking like any of the canon mews or having anything related to them or their universe. This is something entirely different, so your character can in no way link to the original mews. '''I'm looking for a unique outfit and character concept'. Your character does not need to be human, she can be practically anything, as long as she is a mew mew. I'm also looking for a unique story, background and world that you create for your mew to exist in or come from. Your mew must and I mean must have a setting that explains her appearance or where she comes from. You need to include in your page at least a paragraph or two on who she is, what kind of world or setting she is from, and how she came to be a mew. Was she an experiment, was she in an accident, was she given strange powers by an unknown entity, was she built by somebody? Explain your character. If your mew is a cyborg or robotic being, explain how she came about, and tell me where she's from! Was she created by someone, does she live in a world where everyone is like that, is there a purpose she was built/made or destined for? Other things to include be judged but will be looked for These are some things I'd like you to include, but I won't be judging you on *The name/mew name of your character [Don't submit a nameless character! Even if her name is just a number, something is better than anything! Your character also does not need a last name if it doesn't apply. *The animal your character was infused with/based on she has one. See RULES *Your character's Weapon characters that aren't human can actually be excluded from having a physical weapon, if you can find a creative alternative *You character's attack how she fights, if she does not have a weapon *You character's Personality *What kind of force your character is fighting against or what their cause/motivation is internal battles, war around her home, etc Optional These things are optional. I won't look for these or judge them, but you're welcome to include them *Things like height, weight, zodiac sign, birthday, age, etc. it applies *A human form of your mew IT APPLIES. Some of you might just have mews who are all mew all the time, and that's okay. But if you have a mew that has/had a human or an 'original' form, then you can choose whether or not to include it in your page. *A pet/sidekick that travels with or aids your character in battle in any way animal can be anything- an existing animal or a made up creature. *Editor's Notes you want to explain anything to me about your concept or whatever *More than one picture of your character *Pictures of the world your character is from *A theme song for your mew know some people like to add them :3 WHAT I WILL BE JUDGING YOU ON *'I will be judging you on the design of your character' *'I will be judging you on the concept of your character' *'I will be judging you on the background story of your character' *'I will be judging you on the world/setting you create for your character' *'I will NOT be judging you on artistic ability' RULES AND OTHER THINGS *'You may enter as many times as you like, but only one of your characters will be judged. ' *'You may enter a team- and it can be any combination- a duo or trio, quartet or group of no more than five. ' *'You only need one picture of your character, but IT MUST BE CLEAR and I MUST be able to make out what it is or looks like. So try to make the photo a decent size and quality. It doesn't have to be strictly digital- you can scan it from paper and other mediums, just make sure I can see it.' *'If you are entering several characters who are together, PLEASE LINK THEIR PAGES TOGETHER OR EXPRESS THAT THEY ARE A TEAM.' *'YOU ARE ALLOWED TO HAVE PROTAGONISTS AND ANTAGONISTS AS ENTRIES. Your character does not have to be a good person >:D' *'If you are submitting a protagonist ''and an antagonist mew, they are still considered as a team entry, so please link their pages together.' '''But if the person your mew is up against is not'' a mew, there is no need to create another page. Just include that in your entry's page somewhere.' *'You may not trace or color over, but you may use bases.' *'You may not steal ideas from other participants or from other people online''' *'You may ask siblings or friends to draw your character for you if you want to, but please tell me if you'll be doing that.' *'Do NOT steal other people's art and use it for your entry' *'Do NOT take characters from other anime and use them as your entry' *'Your character may be influenced by a certain theme or aspect of another medium movie, video game, etc, but cannot directly be from such.' *'YOUR ENTRY MUST BE CREATED AS A PAGE AND PUT INTO THE RESPECTIVE CATEGORY TO COUNT AS AN ENTRY. ' *'WHEN YOU CREATE A PAGE, PUT IT IN THE FOLLOWING CATEGORY: Annika's Futuristic Mew Contest' *'YOU ARE ALLOWED TO CHANGE SKIN COLOR OR LEAVE OUT PHYSICAL ANIMAL CHARACTERISTICS. This is for any of you who will be making a robotic, cyborg or mew of a different race other than human.' *'You only need to draw your character and her outfit- you do NOT need to draw out the world they come from unless you want to, and you do NOT have to have a background on your picture if you don't want to.' *'Keep the outfit appropriate. I know not all of the outfits were modest in Tokyo Mew Mew, since it made it easier to move around in, and that's okay, but don't overdo it to the point that it looks overly skimpy, especially if your character is underaged.' PRIZES: These will be drawn by my sister 1st Place- 'A full body drawing of your character '''2nd Place- '''A flat color drawing of your character '''3rd Place- '''A lineart/sketch of your character 'This contest is closed. I am missing an image of one entry, but this has been going on for over a year, so I am merely going to judge now based on what has been entered. A blog post on winners and prizes will be made shortly after I come to a decision and will be tagged with the same category as what I used for this contest. The prizes will be distrbuted afterwards, though I must wait on my artist to aid me with that as we both begin our semesters soon./ Category:Blog posts Category:Annika's Futuristic Mew Contest Category:Contests Category:Annika's Pages